


FlowerDust

by Skyriazeth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, EchoedDreams, Friendship, Gatser is nice, Gen, Homesickness, Pre-Undertale, confused Chara, for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyriazeth/pseuds/Skyriazeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of how Chara became corrupted with power, wanting more kill after kill. </p><p>Were they really always that way?</p><p>(An Undertale AU-- EchoedDreams.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	FlowerDust

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was originally going to just make this a one shot but then apparently a friend of my told me splitting this into parts would be better.
> 
> Because suspense!
> 
> Inspired by Flowerfell.

Chara awoke in a daze. They took in a shaky breath before trying to sit up. A sting of pain shot up their right eye. Buds of flowers could be felt growing from it. It took a while before they'd remembered what happened.

They had died. They had sacrificed themselves for the sake of monster kind. Yet... Asriel could not bring himself to do as he promised. He couldn't bring himself to harm the humans that have actively tried to hurt him-- no, kill him. Chara didn’t understand. They felt confused and hurt with just the thought of this.

They struggled to try and see with their one good eye. Nestled in a bed of golden flowers, above them shone the brightness of the surface light. They realized where they were. It was the place Chara first fell from, the bed of flowers breaking their harsh fall. Memories of them and Asriel flashed before their eyes, resulting in a splitting headache. They tried their best to shake it off.

Wails of sadness could be heard echoing throughout the ruins.

It startled them a bit upon first hearing it. Who could impossible be? Most monsters have left from the comfort of Home, and ventured further into the underground, say for a few lone monsters that wandered.

Curiosity peeked Chara as they slowly picked themselves up, feeling slightly numb from the flowers that adorned their right eye. They tried tugging one of them off, only to receive more staggering pain as they did. They stumbled backwards from the pain. Noticing a red thread tied on their left pinkie, they held it up for closer inspection. Buttercups were tied along it, the thread appearing to be abruptly severed by something.

"..My dear children.." was suddenly accompanied with the sobs .

Upon hearing this, they knew who it was. Still not being able to comprehend how they ended up here, they paced through the familiar pathways and sights, until they reached a withered lone tree, its base decorated with crinkled orange leaves.

Light shone from the entrance to the old home, emitting an unnerving yet inviting aura. They noticed it hadn’t changed much the last they were there, along with the memories they’ve left of this place. They felt a grin spread across their face as they thought back the little time they’ve spent with Asriel here.  With wary steps they slowly stride in, the mourning cries getting louder and louder until they saw it with their own eyes—Toriel clutched of what seemed to be a photo tightly to her by the fireplace, her sobs breaking into deep breaths as she struggled to regain her composure, tears streaming down her face.

Chara couldn’t believe what they were seeing. They felt tears prick their eyes, threatening to fall. They knew the cause of her pain, which made it hurt the more so.

“Mom?” They called out. Careful not to startle her, they shuffle quietly closer to them.  The grief-stricken figure looked up; the expression she held was of confusion and sorrow.

“It’s me, Chara!” They managed a smile, voice seeming to falter as her expression remained unchanged.

They thought she would be happy.

Instead, they were met with a disappointed sorrowful glare.

Toriel remained where she was, wiping her tears before stuttering a reply.

“I- No…  I- don’t know what you’re talking about, dear child.” Toriel was having trouble placing her words. She forced a bitter smile, the confusion on her face no longer there.

“Are you lost?” She asked grimly.

Disbelief washed over Chara as they staggered back, triggering the memories of all the good times they’ve had. It was overwhelming. They dropped to their knees, hands gripped tightly on their head.

It hurts. So much.

Toriel rushed to their side, a comforting hand placed on their back.

“Is everything alright?” her voice filled with concerned as gazed at the now trembling Chara.

They felt a jab of pain enveloping their whole body before falling into the darkness.

 

* * *

 

 

Chara opened their eyes. They could only see the void around them, right in front of them stood a tall, sleek figure with black as night yet glittering robes.  They stood there, waiting for something to happen.

“You’re interesting one. I’ve never thought one of the royal children could have possibly inhibited so much determination. “The figure clicked his digits together in a pleased manner.

They felt themselves slowly backing away, beads of sweat trailing down. Fear was slowly creeping in as they observed him in silence.

“Aren’t you going to reset?”  The sole of his shoe connected with the void’s surface, the tapping getting louder as he strolled to their side with disturbing grace.

Chara glared at him perplexed before noticing the two glowing options, one bearing the word ‘Load’ and the other ‘Reset’. They turned to question what was going on, but the figure had disappeared into thin air.

With silent steps, they walked to the glowing option and settled their hand on ‘Reset’.

“I’ll be seeing you again soon.” His voice rang in their head, before everything went dark once more.

 

* * *

 

 

They jolted awake.

Chara was back at where they first awoken. In a loss of words, they gently stood up, at the back of their mind stirred the words “Stay Determined!” as they did so. They lifted their head upwards, basking in the warm, soft sunlight while thinking long and hard of what he has said.

They shook off the odd feeling before beginning their walk to Toriel’s home. Their mind was flooded with unsettling thoughts as they tried to make sense of this.

When they were close, the finally realized why they were still here.

They were angry.

Angry at Asriel for betraying him, at the humans who dared to even hurt him, at humanity itself for being such cruel to monsters.

They wanted Asriel back.

Even if he did betray them, they were still best friends. And Chara can’t let that just happen without consequences. They clenched their fist tightly, more than ever determined to make humanity pay for their actions.

They walked over the shrivelled leaves, crisp crunching sounds could be heard from it.

They stood rigid in front of the entrance. They’ll make sure humanity pays for what they’ve done.

Even if it meant killing another monster.

And with that thought, they walked into the light that shone brightly from inside.

 

* * *

 

 

The first time they tried, it sounded so desperate.

They pleaded and begged, but Toriel…

She refused to heed their words.

Anger and grief clawed violently in their head, before they hurried into the kitchen, now but reduced to a sobbing mess and questions after questions plaguing their mind. They wanted it to stop. But how would humanity pay if they weren’t the one to do it?

 A glint of a knife flickered at the corner of their eye, their head snapped up almost immediately. They felt their heart stop for a moment. Their pupils dilated as their gaze concentrated on the blade. A terrible idea surfaced but they tried to push it back down. They have to. There wasn’t a choice left.

Hesitantly, they took and held the blade in their hands. Their trembling hands seem to have calmed and now the knife in hand was grasped firmly, all doubts appearing to have dissipate.

With heavy steps, they walked to where Toriel was still silently crying, curled up on the sofa. She only turned her attention to Chara when she saw the sharp object that they carried.

“W-what are you doing dear child?” her words spilled out, brows knitted with fear and worry.

The only replied she got was silence as the blade was lifted.

“Toriel… Mom. Please. Just listen to me. You have to believe me.” They attempted in pleading one more time, hoping that maybe there was a chance she might come to her senses.

“I’m sorry child, but I simply don’t.” Her expression darkened, slowly taking in what was happening.

For just an instant, Chara faltered.

Right before they started landing strike after strike on Toriel, who did not do anything to defend herself, her hp dwindling down with each slash of the blade. Chara eyed her hp relentlessly, blows progressively getting harsher and faster. They did not realize tears were falling down furiously while they did until her final HP was gone.

A weak, sympathetic smile was the last thing they saw on Toriel before she turned into dust. They felt a sudden rush of euphoria, their LV raising. Despite just having killed their adoptive mother, they felt good. An indescribable kind of good. It was short lived as they blinked their tear filled eyes and dropped the knife.

What were they going to do now?

Before they had any time to dwell on it, darkness fell upon them as they drowned in mind-numbing pain.

 

* * *

 

 

They were back at the void again.

The two glowing option still remained, their apparent warm glow inviting in this dark abyss.

“I see you’re back so soon?” the voice made them shudder as their presence could be felt getting closer and closer, until he was facing Chara. The tall figured loomed over them, every part of him looking intimidating.

With a hand outstretched and a shrewd grin, he hummed contently.

“I don’t think I’ve properly introduced myself. I’m Dr. Gaster, if you might remember. Your father’s royal scientist. You must be Chara.”

They scowled and nodded, carefully shaking his hand. They felt the smooth texture of his phalanges before pulling their hand away.

“I’ve never met a skeleton monster before.”  They could barely be heard, even with the emptiness of the void.

“Well yes, we are very uncommon, but this is not why I’m here.” He sounded like he was getting impatient.

“… What then?” They looked at everything but Gaster, getting slightly nervous and worried of what was it that he wanted.

“I would like to explain everything that’s happening to you. If you’d allow me, I’ll tell you how all it works here. All I ask in exchange is your company and time.” A hint of distress could be heard in his tone.  They stood there, silently thinking it through. There wasn’t much they could lose, and they wanted answers. Too many question left unrequited, hidden in the depths of their head simply just to calm themselves since the very first time they’ve awoken.

 “Alright...” Looking at their feet, they stand motionless as a hand was placed on their shoulders. They turned their attention to Gaster who now stood beside them. His slender, skeletal hands gestured towards the options.

“Let’s start with something simple, shall we?”

 

* * *

 

 

 

They don’t know how long time passed before Gaster had finally finished explaining what he described as “the basics”, but they were glad it was over and now just knowing a bit more made them feel at ease. He didn’t quite answer all their questions but, it was definitely better than nothing.  A relieved sighed escaped them when they were finally done.

Waving back at their new found companion—of which they will be meeting quite a lot he had told them—they placed a hand on the ‘reset’ option.

 

* * *

 

 

They counted every single time they had to reset.

Every single time Toriel seemed helpless as she turned to dust.

Every single time they fought hard to supress the ecstasy of killing that keeps resurfacing, tempted to give in.

No matter how hard they tried to convince Toriel, she won’t understand. But that doesn’t mean they’re giving up.

They’ll do this a thousand times if they have to.

But in one particular reset, something changed. Something Chara could have never thought that would happen.

**Toriel fought back.**

Before they even landed their first strike, balls of flame were sent flying towards their location.

They dodged each of them quickly as they could, nimble on their feet, however shocked they might be at this sudden display.

They successfully dodge the fireballs, all but for one.

Fire scorched their chest as they felt their body be consumed by the raging flames. Chara’s terrified scream now replaced the sobs that echoed through the ruins before.

They heard their soul shatter for the very first time.

 

* * *

 

 

 “Had a rough one? That was certainly quite a show.”  The Doctor’s voice resonated as they came to, feeling the burn of the former fireball on their chest still remaining. They struggled slightly to sit upright, meeting Gaster’s gaze.

“I… died.” They could barely comprehend the words they were uttering, unsure if they were still alive or not.

“Yes, you did. And you’ll be doing that quite a lot if you keep this up. “He crossed his arms in frustration, the cracks that ran along his skull seemed to extend with the unamused grimace.

“I don’t care. She needs to know the truth, Gaster.” Their tone was firm and unwavering, despite still clueless on how they would get their revenge. They had hoped that with Toriel’s help, it would be easier to achieve, but she appeared adamant on not hurting a single soul, until now, that is.

“But what can she do?” he asked crudely.

Silence stretched across the Void while Chara hesitated, they didn’t know the answer to that themselves. They don’t say anything before moving to stand up, the pain that had persisted was now more bearable than before. They heard the sound of brushing fabric as Gaster followed in suit.

“That doesn’t mean I’ll stop.” These were the only words they could think up, sounding a bit more unsure than they wanted to.

“Trying? Or believing?” Gaster tilted his head mockingly, grimace still remained.

They frown, “Either.”

Chara knew this for a fact, and seeing how his expression change as they replied made them think he knew as well.

“How do you intend to make humanity pay then?” He questioned them further, a non-existent eyebrow raised. They briefly wondered how skeletons had them, but dismissed it to find a reply for him.

Gaster’s eyelights never left them as they started each other down for what they felt like months, before he lets out a disappointed sigh.

“So I thought.”

They replied almost instantly this time, “I’ll find a way.”

The regal like smirk that always decorated his skull was back once more, seeming satisfied with the response.

“I trust that you will.” He merely chuckled and proceeded to the now usual place where they would chat. Chara noticed and hurried up to his side, following him quietly.

After a few more moments of tense silence, Chara spoke.

“I just want her to understand so she doesn’t need to suffer over the sake of humans anymore.”

Gaster simply nodded, clicking his phalanges as they walked to the garden filled with neon luminescent flowers.  When they were at the entrance, he offered a hand, of which Chara gladly accepted and stepped inside.

 

* * *

 

 

Most of the time, Gaster would do most of the talking as Chara listened, surprisingly intrigued with what he was to say next. These were the very few times they could will themselves to relax too. They found the doctor’s rambling from timelines to his own family not only be entertaining, but quiet calming too. He speaks every word with the soft grace that had sound quite similar to Asgore’s, and was probably the reason why he took a liking to the Doctor. 

Sometimes, they would get into a heated conversation on the royal family, of which most ended with boisterous laughter. Apparently, their father regularly told stories from the family to Gaster-- Asgore regarding him as a close friend since he hired him.

Despite them not knowing him for too long, they actually enjoyed his company, however short it may last. The little breaks between each reset were needed after all. They would have slipped into the deepest depths of despair and trauma if not for it.

With each reset, they felt themselves getting more tired of this pointless goal for revenge. They thought for just a fleeting second to stay here, not wanting to face Toriel and possibly killing her again, but shrugged it off as Gaster droned on with his musings.

It was a nice thought, though.

 

* * *

 

 

The next time they returned to the Void, they shot up, clutching their chest as they panted hard.

This was the second time Toriel had attempted to kill them.

They were trembling this time around, not because of the pain, but of the look that they’ve seen on Toriel’s face when they were killed. Her expression showed her absolute devastation and guilt as the heat flares to their chest.

Gaster was looking mildly worried as Chara saw him approaching them, helping them up. He doesn’t say anything or give any remarks about this reset. The two enjoyed the comfortable silence as they strolled to the garden. A sign of mutual understanding of sorts, they assumed.

This was the first time he suggested to make Golden Flower Tea for them. They didn’t know why he had asked out of nowhere, but accepted it anyways.

Since then, their sessions filled the void with the aroma of Golden Flowers and the chatter of a human and a skeleton.

 

* * *

 

 

Once, after their many deaths, Gaster finally asked about the cluster of buttercups that grew from their right eye. This was the very few times that he actually questioned Chara anything during their sessions, for the matter of fact.

“I don’t really know… it was like this when I first woke up.” Was the only response they could muster, their hands entwined on the teacup. A purple butterfly rested on their flower covered eye, Chara however making no movement to chase it away.

They found it a bit odd that the butterflies had appeared right after he stared making tea for them, but Gaster assured it was only his magic. He told them that his younger son had loved them, and thought it would be a nice addition to the garden. They didn’t think much of that.

“Is something the matter, Chara?” his voice carried a concerned tone as they snapped out from their thoughts.

They waved him off dismissively before letting out a deep sigh.

“It’s nothing. I was just spacing out.”

He shuffled closer to their side. “Well, I guess I’ll repeat my question again.”

“Go on.” Their shoulders slumped, crossing both hands on the table.

“Do you ever miss your family?” He was looking off into the endless dark void, trying his best to hide his melancholy from them.

They simply replied, “I do.” The question felt off to them, it was out of nowhere that he decided to ask, but they tried not to delve in it.

“Don’t you sometimes wish you could go back and amend for your mistakes? To appreciate and be grateful for what you had?” it sounded morose, the way he had said it.

Again, they gave a measly reply of a nod. They weren’t much for conversation after this particular reset. But truth be told, they were thinking about that right now.

Toriel will always be the first and last face they see each reset, after all.

 

* * *

 

 

How many times had Toriel killed them, is something they no longer know. With each death, they were more certain and determined to bring her down.

Chara’s purest of intentions were slowly getting corrupted by their futile efforts.

Around the 103rd reset, they had given up in talking to Toriel anymore. All they wanted now was to leave the ruins. Take a fresh breath of air.  But it seems she was having none of that. Fighting her so many times, they thought they would have gotten used to her attacks by this point, but they still failed to dodge them perfectly.

They were getting more frustrated whenever they woke up from death in the black nothingness, but anger subsiding when they saw the smiling skeleton. Gaster noticed they were acting unusual lately, and had wanted to help, but Chara just waved him off. They didn’t want Gaster to be involved with their problems.

Occasionally, they would have arguments too now, which made them all the more overwhelmed and conflicted about everything. Gaster always seemed to apologize before they left, but it didn’t made them feel much better about the whole situation.

  ** _“Are you going to kill her just to proceed now?” Gaster spoke, soft yet a noticeable edge to his tone._**

**_“It’s not my fault that she won’t let me leave.” Chara huffed impatiently._ **

**_“I… see. I well, uh. Will be anticipating for that.” He forced a smile, something unlike him to do, but it seemed to have fooled Chara, which was what he had intended._ **

At the very least, he tries to understand. Conversation still fresh in their mind, they hoped for that to be true as they stared at the ‘reset’ button for a long while.

Setting their hand on it, they felt the sensation of blinding white light like they always do.

 

* * *

 

 

_One more hit._

_Just one more and I’ll be free._

With vigorous movements, Chara swiftly evades every single fireball thrown at them thus far, beads of sweat trickled down as they did so. Toriel was showing signs of wearing down, but no less could be said for Chara. However, they were determined to end it right here, their unwavering expression concentrated on finding the perfect opening to strike.

As the battle prolongs, they started to see tears brim Toriel’s unfocused eyes, her attacks getting less intense and precise. It wasn’t long before she stopped her offense entirely, hands thrown onto her gaping mouth in shock and regret of what she was doing.

“H-how could I have...?”  Toriel began breaking down on the floor, her face buried in her hands.

 Only mummers of apologies escaped her mouth after that, what little composure she had was shattered now.

Instead of dealing the final blow, Chara stood there frozen.

Their ill intentions seem to slightly fade for the moment at this sight.

They’ve seen this so many times before—each reset seeing Toriel cry and mourn for them and Asriel—yet somehow, this felt so much different.

This felt **_new_**. It was …gratifying for some reason.

Their expression softened while the walked silently to her shuddering figure. The pity inside of them stirred, but they forced it back down.

Toriel didn’t notice Chara’s form looming over her, the mummers less distinct and was now more akin to mumbling nonsense than anything. The fact that she was just so lost in despair to the point she was unaware of anything, besides her incoherent rambling and sobs made them have doubts about themselves for once in the longest time.

They clenched their free hand tightly, and tighten their gripped on the knife on the other.

There was no turning back now, they made it this far.

With a shaky hand, the blade came down, and Toriel screamed in agony.

“I’m sorry!” Toriel’s last words departed her mouth before her dust was spread before them, tainting their clothing and the massive door that stood between them and the rest of the underground.

The feeling of satisfying ecstasy returned as their LV rose by a whole number, the sensation overtaking the sorrow they have felt just now. The drunken pleasure of killing another monster and gaining power filled them, their whole body feeling the euphoria. It made them feel strong and unstoppable, as if they could do anything and no one would dare stand in their way. It felt amazing.  

It was the most satisfying feeling Chara had ever felt.

They craved for more.

That delightful feeling still lingered, serving as a reminder when their LV increased. They didn’t try to supress it any longer, too tired to even attempt it.

They tried to justify their actions and feelings of killing Toriel, to no avail. Did they really feel happy killing somebody?

They thought up a pathetic excuse to justify it instead.

_She didn’t listen to me. She deserved it._

They scoffed at that, no longer remorseful for this.  

For the first time, they noticed one of the flowers on their right eye had fallen onto the pile of dust that was left. They forgot that it was even there, simply used to it.

They wasn’t sure what to make of this. Did it happen before?  The numerous times they have killed her seem to be only a blurry memory. They decided that this wasn’t important and picked the fragile flower up, and it immediately dispersed into dust.

They hummed contently as the flower’s dust joined Toriel’s remains. It was a sorrowful yet beautiful spectacle in their eyes.

Staring at the two large doors that stood before them, both of their hands were placed on the doors to push it open. Chara braced themselves from the gush of cold wind that entered, snowflakes fluttering gracefully in from the white forest that waited outside.    

 

* * *

 

 

Tall trees covered with white stretched as far as the cavern’s ceiling, the crystals that were etched into it gave off a dim glow. It appeared to be the evenings for them.

The howling wind was the only thing that Chara heard when they trekked in the snowy pathway, sleet crunching beneath them each time they advanced. They were shivering in cold, regretting the fact that they didn’t pick up any extra clothing while they were still in the warmth of their old home.

There was still quite a distance to travel before reaching Snowdin town, and they feared that they might be frozen to death before they get to there.

Could they really die now they could reset?

They didn’t want to think much about that.

After a few minutes of walking in the same, unchanged scenery, they saw a faint yellow glow. A four pointed star was its source, flickering ever so slowly. Chara knew immediately what it was.

“I’d thought I’d never run into a save point.” Their face shifted to one of relief, a hand gently placed on the glowing object, they saved.

They were about to continue their long journey, but stopped abruptly when they thought of Gaster.

Remembering a trick Gaster had though them, they clasped their hands on the save star, crushing it as hard as they could.

A gleeful grin was on their face as the nothingness enveloped them, eager to tell their achievement to the Doctor.

* * *

 

 

That expression again.  They hated it. Despise it with every fibre of their being.

_Disappointment._

Like it wasn’t what he expected at all. _Like it wasn’t enough._

They tried not to let their rage consume them, doing their best to remain calm. But in reality, their mind was racing on what they did wrong, what else could they have done, if not killed her?

“Chara…” Gaster reached out to them, in an attempt to comfort the now fuming human.

They flinched violently at the notion, taking a step back as they screamed.

“Get away from me!”

They tried so hard to rationalize this, but it just didn’t seem to work.

“That wasn’t what I meant, I just—“

“Didn’t expect that I would actually do it? Is that what you were going to say?” They snapped furiously, cutting him off before he could continue. They almost regretted it as a look of horrified shock spread across on his face.

**Almost.**

Gaster stood there, jaw agape unsure what to say.

Without as much as another glance at his way, Chara stormed straight to the floating options. This time, instead of choosing the “Reset” option, their hands hovered over to the “Load” option.

They could hear a faint “Wait!" as they faded into what seemed to be the reality to them.

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Devinatart: http://skyriazeth.deviantart.com/
> 
> Where I upload most of my stuff at!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
